Menfis
by Zelden-san
Summary: Eiri, el gobernador de Roma, decide ir de viaje a Egipto con las intenciones de planear una invasión y someter a sus habitantes. Sin embargo, se verá enamorado, inevitablemente, de Faraón... ¿Podrá su amor ser más grande que las ambiciones de su imperio?
1. Chapter 1

Hola,

aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. Hace un tiempo había comenzado a subirlo pero lo borré porque tenía muchos errores.

Este es uno de los primeros fics que escribí y tras un arduo trabajo de reedición en donde corregí muchísimas cosas, me decidí a subirlo de nuevo.

Espero que les gusto y comenten =)

* * *

**Menfis: Capítulo I**

**By Zelden**

Egipto, una de las civilizaciones más espléndidas de la historia, ubicada a orillas del Nilo, es un lugar en donde se levantan monumentales obras arquitectónicas en medio del desierto, como pirámides y templos dedicados a sus dioses y Faraones.

Aquí, la vida solía ser muy normal hasta la muerte del Faraón, cuyo deceso se había producido hacía dos días, conllevando el duelo de una nación entera. Pero ¿qué podían hacer si el Faraón ya era un hombre viejo y encima estaba enfermo? ¿Quién sería su sucesor? Todo Egipto se preguntaba a quién le correspondería tan distinguido cargo, aunque era obvio que uno de los candidatos era el primogénito del Faraón: un muchacho de 18 años, de cabellos extrañamente rosados y unos cautivadores ojos violetas. Su nombre, Shuichi.

El joven Shuichi era muchacho alegre, carismático y algo hiperactivo, pero hermoso. Era el príncipe más codiciado entre las mujeres del **Harén****1** y las de otros reinos cercanos; como no, si era uno de los pocos príncipes solteros que habían, y el mayor sueño de las princesas era ser **La Gran Esposa Real****2**.

Para Shuichi, sin embargo, el hecho de convertirse en el nuevo Faraón le atormentaba, ya que debería elegir a una princesa para casarse y asumir el puesto. Lo peor de todo era que le había prometido a su padre hacer de Egipto la mejor nación del mundo conocido, pero como aún no terminaba sus estudios en el **Kep****3****,** eso complicaba las cosas. Tendría que dividir su tiempo entre estudiar, dirigir rituales y fiestas, encargarse del abastecimiento de las aguas y velar por la paz del reino. Todo eso era demasiado para alguien como el príncipe, pero—afortunadamente—estaba el **Gran Visir****4** Ryuichi, quien le ayudaría en su difícil tarea de gobernar.

Después de los funerales del Faraón, el joven príncipe decidió casarse con la princesa de **Nubia****5**, la joven y hermosa Shesepet. Dicha princesa era muy amiga de Shuichi, se criaron juntos en el harén y ambos asistían al Kep. Incluso era muy común verlos juntos caminando por el pueblo o hablando en las fiestas reales. Además de hermosa, Shesepet era una mujer muy inteligente y simpática, y demostraba gran afecto por Shuichi, así que cuando el joven príncipe le pidió matrimonio, ella aceptó encantada y junto a su madre y padre comenzaron los preparativos para la boda real, la cual se realizaría en Menfis, el día en que Shuichi se proclamaría Faraón de Egipto y recibiría las ornamentas.

Mientras se realizaban los preparativos para la boda, Shuichi hablaba con el Gran Visir en el jardín del palacio, pues aún no tenía claro lo que debía hacer, viéndose obligado a pedir ayuda a Ryuichi. La razón por la cual había recurrido al Visir era porque, para ascender al trono del Faraón, Shuichi debía elegir cinco nombres y especificar el porqué los había elegido, cosa que todavía no lograba realizar. Sin embargo, Ryuichi no le fue de mucha ayuda, puesto que sólo el futuro Faraón debía decidir el significado de cada nombre para reflejar su personalidad y el tipo de reinado que ejercería…

Llegada la noche, el pueblo de Egipto, los nobles y los sacerdotes, se preparaban para ser partícipes de lo que sería un nuevo reinado y una boda real; mientras que, en el palacio del Faraón, el príncipe Shuichi era vestido y adornado por su amigo y esclavo, Hiroshi. El futuro rey vestía un _Shendut_ o faldín—que le llegaba hasta las rodillas— y sobre él se extendía un paño triangular tejido en oro. En su pecho colgaba un pectoral de oro adornado con lapislázuli, piedras preciosas y vidrios, y en sus muñecas traía unos brazaletes dorados. Una línea negra y delgada sobre sus párpados resaltaba el hermoso color de su iris, y en su mentón se extendía una barba postiza; aunque, para darle el toque final y la apariencia de Faraón, faltaba lo más importante: el **nemes****6**que traía en su cabeza junto con la corona.

—Ya está todo listo, su Majestad—dijo el Gran Visir adentrándose en la habitación, acercándose a Shuichi con cautela—: sólo falta usted.

—¿Y Shesepet?—preguntó sin mirar a Ryuichi, pues el esclavo estaba terminando de perfumarle.

—Ella ya se encuentra en el templo con su familia, como le dije, Mi Señor, sólo falta usted. —Shuichi suspiró un tanto apesadumbrado, tal vez, nervioso.

—Estoy muy nervioso, Ryu—exclamó frotándose las manos una contra la otra con ansiedad.

—No se ponga así—pidió con una voz extrañamente infantil—. Tenga—exclamó extendiéndole un conejo de peluche de color rosa—. Se llama Kumagoro: lo conseguí en un mercado en Arabia. Téngalo por mientras para que se le quite el nerviosismo, después puede devolvérmelo.

Shuichi sonrió sutilmente y—hasta cierto punto—agradecido, cogiendo el extraño objeto entre sus manos. Nunca había visto algo así, pero se le hizo tierno.

Una vez listo, preparado mentalmente para lo que vendría, el futuro Faraón llegó al templo adjunto al palacio para que el sacerdote real diera inicio a la ceremonia de coronación. Aquel templo era un lugar lo suficientemente extenso como para que cayera un número importante de personas…

Shuichi se hallaba de pie a un lado del sacerdote que oficiaba la ceremonia, y junto a ellos estaba un joven delgado y de cabellos verdosos, sentado frente a un papiro y con una especie de pincel en la mano. Se trataba de Suguru, un **escriba****7** de Faraón y gran amigo del príncipe.

Después que el sacerdote bendijo al futuro Rey en nombre de los dioses, le pidió que se dirigiera al pueblo para dar a conocer sus expectativas, y lo más importante: su **titulatura****8**.

—Desde hoy, yo seré el Rey de Egipto. Es por ello que me deberán respeto y obediencia. Soy la reencarnación de Horus, Hijo de Ra, Gobernador absoluto de Egipto. Es por eso que elijo: El Nombre de Horus: " El toro es amado por Maat"; el de Las Dos Damas: "Dinámico de leyes, que calma las dos tierras, que aplaca a los dioses"; el de Horus de Oro: "Maat guía a Ra, Ra es el único"; Tut: "El Rey del Alto y Bajo Egipto, Señor de las manifestaciones de Ra, el rey absoluto"; y Shuichi: "El Hijo de Ra, imagen viva de Amón, soberano de Menfis"—habló con voz fuerte e imponente, a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba.

El joven príncipe era una persona muy querida por todo su pueblo y para ellos era una gran alegría que se convirtiera en Faraón. Es por esto que el silencio reinó durante todo el tiempo que el joven se dirigió a su pueblo.

Cuando dio por terminado su discurso y Suguru terminó de escribir la titulatura, una fuerte ovación se escuchó por todo el templo. Shuichi le dedicó una sonrisa a su gente, mostrando la enorme dicha que sentía en ese momento, porque sí, estaba orgulloso de ser el dirigente de todas esas personas que necesitaban un soberano como él, y saberse querido por ellos era una gran satisfacción.

Inmediatamente después de terminada la ceremonia, se dio inicio al matrimonio del Faraón. La princesa Shesepet subió sonriente a donde se hallaba su futuro esposo, acomodándose a su lado frente al sacerdote.

Fue una boda sencilla, ausente de lujos y de una increíble brevedad, pues fue suficiente un par de palabras por parte del sabio sacerdote y un simple "me doy a ti" dicho por Shesepet a Shuichi, para que fueran declarados como marido y mujer.

Tras la sobria ceremonia, se ofreció en palacio un espectacular banquete, al cual asistieron los nobles invitados y algunos príncipes de lugares aledaños. La noche se hizo larga y agotadora, y Shuichi lo único que quería era dormir, pero mientras no terminara la fiesta no podría hacerlo.

Un grupo de mujeres con muy poca ropa danzaban al ritmo de laúd, liras, tambores y un sitar; llamando así la atención de los presentes, pero para Shuichi sólo era un grupo de bailarinas sin importancia. Estaba aburrido en su propia fiesta.

—¿Qué sucede, na no da?—preguntó Ryuichi con su tono infantil, acercándose al joven Faraón para hacerle compañía.

—Estoy cansado y tengo mucho sueño.

—Si quieres podemos jugar, así no estarás aburrido.

—Claro que no, tengo que acostumbrarme a estas cosas. —El tosco tono de su voz dejó al Visir sorprendido, quien luego hizo un tierno puchero buscando que Faraón cambiara de opinión—. No es que no quiera—se apresuró a decir al "ver" la amenaza de llanto—, es que no es momento para jugar. Pero gracias por tratar de animarme—concluyó sonriente.

El viento jugaba majestuoso con sus hermosos cabellos dorados, sus antebrazos estaban apoyados en el barandal del balcón y sus ojos miraban sonrientes el inmenso pueblo que se extendía a sus pies. Él era un hombre alto y buen mozo. Llevaba puesta una toga algo ajustada y sobre ella una paño púrpura, unas sandalias cubrían sus pies y en su cabeza traía una corona de laurel.

Frente a él, se extendía un inmenso jardín limitado por un muro, tras el cual se hallaba el pueblo y los campos. Era increíble que en tan poco tiempo haya podido someter a todos los bárbaros que rodeaban el imperio, pensaba para sí, pues ahora estaban bajo su gobierno y no permitiría ningún tipo de rebelión.

La puerta de su habitación fue abierta de pronto y un hombre igualmente vestido, pero sin corona, se acercó hasta el balcón. Era un sujeto de cabellos claros y cortos, un poco más alto que el anterior, de ojos verdes y una sonrisa eterna en sus labios. Éste se apoyó suavemente sobre el marco del ventanal y se quedó mirando fijamente al otro hombre.

—Eiri, nos llegaron noticias de Egipto—dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria, mirando al hombre de la corona con cierta ansiedad—. El Faraón ha muerto hace poco y se están preparando para un nuevo reinado.

—Deberíamos aprovechar la transición para invadirlos y salir victoriosos—dijo con ironía—. Eso piensas, ¿no?—preguntó, haciendo una pausa por si recibía respuesta—. Yo pienso lo mismo. Egipto es un lugar fascinante, sería grandioso si Roma lograra someterlos… —Su tono soñador evidenció las ganas que tenía de visitar ese lugar sobre el cual había escuchado tantas historias. Sonrió para sí—. Nos vamos a Egipto—exclamó.

—_Sed_, Eiri, no podemos ir así como así—alegó.

—_Tranquillus_, sólo será una visita para investigar sobre el nuevo Faraón.

—¿Y qué harás si los egipcios te atacan? No puedes ir solo—le advirtió exaltado, pues Eiri como gobernador de Roma no podía salir de viaje sin protección.

—No te preocupes tanto, Tohma, iré con mi hermano: así aprovechamos de conocer. ¿Me haces el favor de decirles a los soldados que me preparen un barco?—preguntó con tono despreocupado, riéndose internamente de la cara que el otro rubio había puesto—. Te lo agradecería mucho, Tohma—le dice a modo de ruego, mostrándole una angelical y falsa sonrisa.

El rubio asintió mecánicamente, pues esa sonrisa le había pillado desprevenido, desarmando su defensa. Si bien estaba muy preocupado por el viaje que Eiri pretendía realizar no podía negarse a un pedido de él, y es que ¿cómo decirle que no a esa sonrisa tan encantadora? Aún así, un viaje a Egipto podía convertirse en algo muy peligroso, y es que la mala fama de Roma y la de sus crueles y sangrientos soldados predisponían a los pueblos foráneos a actuar a la defensiva.

Mientras Tohma se hallaba ocupado divagando, el joven gobernador salió de su habitación y se encaminó al jardín, lugar en donde, probablemente, encontraría a su hermano menor. Sin embargo, esta vez supuso mal, Tatsuha no se encontraba en ninguna parte del jardín, ni siquiera junto al lago. Sintiéndose frustrado, se adentró en la casona y preguntó a uno de los esclavos por el muchacho, quien le hizo saber que el menor se encontraba en su habitación y que a penas había comido argumentando que no se sentía bien. Esto último preocupó al rubio. Conociendo a su hermanito el que se sintiera mal era algo extremadamente raro y hasta imposible, por lo que rápidamente fue a ver cómo se encontraba.

Un muchacho muy parecido a él, de cabellos negros, ojos grises y contextura delgada, se hallaba frente a la ventana mirando al jardín, abrazando un conejo rosa de peluche. La puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que Eiri ingresó rápidamente.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?—preguntó el rubio con tono cortante—. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás enfermo o qué?

—_Non_… Sólo pienso—dijo sin mirar a su hermano—. ¿Por qué? ¿Te importa lo que me pase?

—Eres patético.

—_Grātes_.

—_Non_, en serio. Realmente eres patético—dijo con sarcasmo, haciendo una larga pausa a la espera de recibir alguna queja o algo. Pero nada—. Cambiando de tema, venía para invitarte a un viaje.

—¿Un viaje? ¿A dónde? ¿A Grecia?—preguntó sin ánimos, restándole importancia al asunto.

—No—exclamó—, esta vez nos aventuraremos en un reino lejano y completamente desconocido para los romanos—anunció con un aire misterioso para ponerle suspenso a sus palabras—. Iremos a Egipto, a conocer su extravagante civilización. ¿Vienes?

—¡¿Egipto?!—exclamó exaltado y emocionado. Sin pensarlo siquiera, se abalanzó sobre su hermano, quien alcanzó a esquivar su ataque. Afortunadamente, Tatsuha sólo trastabilló—. ¿Iremos a Egipto, _frater_? —Eiri asintió—. ¡Genial! ¡Podré conocer a mi lindo Ryuichi!—vociferó excitado y con ojitos brillantes, abrazando aún más al conejito de peluche.

—¿Ryuichi? ¿Y ese quién es ?—preguntó extrañado.

—¿Nunca te he hablado de Ryuichi? —Eiri negó con un suave gesto de su cabeza—. Pues es un egipcio que conocí en Arabia, en donde compré mi conejo—dijo mostrando el osito.

—¿Sabes algo más de él?—indagó mostrando cierto interés, pues sería bueno contar con aliados para ingresar a la nación.

—Sólo sé que está al servicio de Faraón, tal vez sea un noble o algo así.

—Bueno, como sea. Arregla tu equipaje: no lleves tantas cosas, sólo lo que necesites. —Tatsuha asintió sonriendo tontamente, feliz por el grandioso viaje que realizarían—. Apresúrate, partiremos al atardecer.

El moreno asintió y se quedó quieto y de pie hasta que su hermano desapareció de su vista, para luego comenzar a arreglar su equipaje como loco, entonando alegremente una canción que le había enseñado un maestro griego y que, por cierto, le gustaba mucho. Saber que podría ver una vez más al famoso Ryuichi, le llenaba el corazón de felicidad y le abría la posibilidad de tener una oportunidad para encontrarlo y cortejarlo.

Pensando en él, le fue imposible evitar el recordar aquel día que se conocieron. Fue hacía unos cuatro meses cuando se fue de viaje a Arabia con su hermano, por recomendación de unos conocidos helénicos. Estuvieron allí casi una semana y uno de esos días, Tatsuha había ido al mercado a comprar algún recuerdo cuando, por casualidad, vio a un muchacho que llamó inmediatamente su atención, pues era muy bello y vestía tan sólo una falda y muchas joyas en su cuello y brazos. Además, tenía unos cabellos castaños, piel bronceada y unos ojos verdes hipnotizantes.

Lo más gracioso de ese encuentro, es que Ryuichi se hallaba discutiendo con un mercader por el precio de un peluche con forma de conejo y de color rosado. Al romano le llamó la atención la escena y por eso terminó acercándose para ver de más cerca al extraño hombre.

"¿Cuánto cuesta?", había preguntado refiriéndose a otro de los ositos que estaban sobre la mesa, pero no recibió respuesta porque que tanto el joven como el mercader no se percataron de su presencia. Recién cuando terminaron de discutir, el extraño hombre de la falda lo miró fijamente y le saludó con un tono infantil. "¿Tú también quieres uno, no da?", le había preguntado. Ese simple acto había enamorado al menor. Fue la primera y única vez que se vieron, pero la impresión que Ryuichi causó en Tatsuha fue inolvidable: por primera vez sintió una fuerte atracción tanto física como sicológica por alguien.

Desde ese día que Tatsuha no podía sacarse de la cabeza al egipcio, por lo que a diario soñaba con aquel día y deseaba poder ir a Egipto para confesarle sus sentimientos… Sonrió tontamente tras recordar la manera en como se habían conocido y luego continuó alucinando con su Ryuichi hasta que en la puerta apareció su esclavo con una bandeja llena de comida.

—Me preguntaba si tendría hambre, _domine_—dijo el muchacho, tímidamente.

—Déjalo por ahí—indicó despreocupadamente, aunque, con la emoción del futuro viaje, se le había abierto el apetito, así que volteó rápidamente para mirar la bandeja—. ¿Lo preparaste tú? Se ve rico.

—Sí, _domine_, lo hice especialmente para usted.

—Te he dicho que no me digas _domine_, llámame Tatsuha—le regañó—. Ahora, retírate, estoy muy ocupado—anunció haciendo un gesto con la mano en señal de que quería estar solo. Por supuesto, el esclavo se alejó lentamente y sólo salió de la habitación al asegurarse que su amo estaba comiendo. Menos mal, porque si a Tatsuha le pasaba algo por no comer, lo más seguro es que lo regañarían a él por no alimentar a su amo.

Los días pasaron muy rápidos. El viaje por mar se hizo largo, eterno, pero fue entretenido y emocionante. Sólo después de varias semanas, por fin, pudieron divisar el Delta del Nilo y con ello al puerto de **Alejandría**9. Desembarcaron sin ningún problema, hablaron con algunas personas para saber cómo llegar a la capital y debido a que la referencia obvia era seguir la corriente del Nilo, se encaminaron con rapidez hacia Menfis.

Montados en sus caballos anduvieron por las orillas del río siguiendo el consejo de los campesinos, adentrándose en el abrasador clima del desierto.

Desde Alejandría, la noticia de los extranjeros llegó rápidamente a oídos del Faraón: unos hombres romanos se dirigían a la capital con la intención de hablar con su majestad. Los rumores se esparcieron y el pánico cundió entre algunos sectores de la población, incluso Farón se mostró sorprendido. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaría a los famosos romanos, lo cual le asustó bastante tomando en cuenta las cientos de historias que circulaban sobre ellos.

Fue así que Faraón mandó a reunir soldados para que detuvieran a los intrusos en la entrada a Menfis, debiendo tomar las precauciones suficientes para detener a los extranjeros y llevarlos ante el rey.

Ni Eiri ni Tatsuha se esperaban un recibimiento como ese y apenas asomaron sus narices en la capital, se encontraron con la no muy agradable sorpresa. Los soldados egipcios les esperaban para llevarlos ante el Faraón… Les detuvieron, les despojaron de sus caballos y les condujeron al palacio a través de las calles de la ciudad, bajo las curiosas y algo asustadas miradas de la gente.

—Eiri, ¿cómo se habrán enterado de nuestra visita?

—_Non scire_, pero se lo preguntaremos a Faraón.

Se detuvieron en la entrada al palacio y luego fueron llevados al salón, en donde un misterioso hombre salió a su encuentro. Aquel sujeto llevaba un faldín, traía joyas en sus brazos, pies y cuello, y su cuerpo era cubierto por una especie de manta con capucha. Unos cuantos cabellos castaños se asomaban por la orilla de la capucha y con la poca luz que había en el lugar su rostro era cubierto por una sombra que hacía difícil hacerse una idea de cómo sería su cara.

El egipcio los condujo a través de un pasillo hacia el gran salón del trono, el lugar en donde hablarían con Faraón.

—El Faraón les atenderá enseguida, esperen un momento—habló en un torpe latín, esperando que los romanos le entendieran. Eiri y Tatsuha asintieron, admirando con estupefacción cada rincón del hermoso salón—. ¿Qué es lo que desean?—preguntó con curiosidad en busca de obtener algo de información para advertir al rey.

—Eso no te importa—le respondió el rubio con tono cortante. El hombre calló al instante y esperó junto a ellos a que apareciera Faraón, mirando de reojo a los extranjeros, de vez en cuando.

Después de un rato, Faraón se hizo presente en la sala. Vestía el faldín con el paño triangular, un pectoral de oro sobre su bronceado pecho, brazaletes de oro en sus brazos y sandalias. Sus párpados eran delineados por una delgada línea negra haciendo resaltar el color violeta de sus ojos, mientras que sus cabellos rosados estaban ocultos tras el nemes y la corona. Por último, una barba falsa adornaba su mentón y en sus manos traía los cetros **Nejej****10** y **Heka****11****.**

Aquella exótica belleza que desprendía el joven rey, sus hermosos ojos violetas y aquel cuerpo perfecto, cautivaron inmediatamente al gobernador romano, provocándole un aumento incontrolable de hormonas que con muchísima dificultad pudo controlar. Era como ver al mismísimo dios de la belleza o algo parecido. Faraón eran tan hermoso como Adonis y Eiri acababa de realizar el descubrimiento más grande de su corta vida: esos ojos llenos de serenidad, tan expresivos, sinceros, vírgenes e ingenuos, eran para él una mina repleta de oro.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando atónito la figura del muchacho, pensando que los egipcios estaban locos por elegir como rey a un niño. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos súbitamente por la voz imponente de Faraón.

—¿Qué es lo que desean, extranjeros?—preguntó con voz fuerte y cortante, dando a entender que él mandaba.

—Su majestad—se apresuró a decir el rubio—, hemos venido hasta sus tierras con la única intención de quedarnos por unos días para conocer. Sólo somos viajeros que venimos desde Roma—hizo una pausa como si esperara alguna reacción de parte de aquel encantador rey—. ¿Usted nos permite quedarnos?

—¿Quienes son ustedes?—preguntó no muy convencido con las palabras del rubio y su forma de actuar.

—Disculpe, por no presentarnos. Él es mi hermano menor, Tatsuha—dijo señalando al moreno—. Y yo soy Yuki Eiri, gobernador de Roma—dijo, finalizando con un tono sarcástico. El joven Faraón se aterrorizó al escuchar las últimas palabras del rubio—. Pero no se asuste, su majestad, no estamos aquí para causar daño. Nosotros admiramos muchísimo su civilización como para tratar de destruirla—continuó con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

—Si trata de intimidarme, no lo logrará. No le tengo miedo a su imperio. De todas maneras, si lo que desean es quedarse, podrán hacerlo sin ningún problema—anunció con voz imponente, remarcando su posición de amo y señor de esas tierras—. Egipto es un lugar libre y abierto para los extranjeros, pero como en vuestro caso se trata de nobles romanos, permítame ofrecerle algún lugar lujoso para su estancia.

Eiri sonrió complacido por la hospitalidad de Faraón, pero Ryuichi, quien era el hombre de la capucha, se acercó hasta el rey para hablar con él.

—Será mejor que los deje quedarse en el palacio, Faraón: así estarán vigilados—susurró al oído de Shuichi.

—De acuerdo—asintió—. ¿Qué les parece si mejor se quedan en mi palacio? Les ofrezco las mejores habitaciones y un buen servicio.

—Si ese es su deseo, su majestad, lo aceptaremos con gusto—respondió Eiri.

—Sabia decisión. —Sonrió—. ¡Ryuichi!

—Sí, mi Señor.

—Manda a la servidumbre a preparar una habitación para los señores, y acompáñalos hasta ella a dejar sus cosas para que el servicio las ordene.

—Como mande, mi Faraón.

Cuando Tatsuha escuchó el nombre de Ryuichi, se quedó mirando intrigado al hombre de la capucha, pensando que tal vez aquel sujeto era aquella persona con quien tanto había soñado. Pero bueno, ya tendría tiempo de sobra para averiguarlo.

Una vez que dejaron el equipaje en la habitación, Eiri salió a caminar por los alrededores del palacio. No quería estar encerrado en un lugar como ese, menos si podía admirar aquel bello paisaje desértico, algo que en Roma era difícil de contemplar.

El palacio era muy grande, más grande que su casona, y tenía paredes pintadas con jeroglíficos por todos lados, los que para el joven gobernador sólo eran unos simples dibujitos. Sin darse cuenta llegó al harén, el lugar en donde las mujeres realizaban sus tareas diarias como fabricar pelucas, aceites aromáticos y pinturas para el rostro; realizar tapices o cuidar a sus hijos.

Apenas puso un pie en el harén, las mujeres más jóvenes se abalanzaron sobre él provocando el caos total, puesto que el Faraón era el único hombre que podía entrar allí aunque muchas veces le estaba prohibido. Shesepet al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, intentó calmar a las muchachas, pero sus esfuerzos no resultaron, por lo que se vio obligada a llamar a su sirvienta para que fuera en busca del Faraón.

Cuando la noticia llegó a oídos de Shuichi, este—muy enojado—corrió hasta el harén para controlar a las jovencitas, las cuales muchas de ellas eran sus hermanas. Eiri, por su lado, intentaba escapar de las manos de las egipcias pero estaba rodeado de ellas y lo tironeaban de un lado para otro e incluso lo manosearon y le pidieron matrimonio. Sólo bastó un fuerte grito de Faraón para silenciar a las mujeres y lograr que se alejaran del romano. Asimismo, bastó sólo una mirada de Shuichi para que Eiri comprendiera que había cometido un error.

Con un leve gesto, Faraón condujo a Eiri a otra habitación, un lugar agradable con músicos, bailarinas y pocos adornos, entre los cuales había un pequeño mueble, una especie de cama, muchos cojines, cortinas de seda y unos cuantos jarrones.

Eiri miró sorprendido el lugar, pensando en las intenciones que tenía Faraón como para llevarle hasta allí. Tomaron asiento sobre la cama y, después de ordenarles a los músicos y a las bailarinas que los dejaran solos, Shuichi se decidió a hablar.

—No vuelvas a acercarte al harén. Todas mis hermanas son solteras y desean casarse pronto, además es muy extraño que un hombre entre allí y las mujeres mayores se enojan mucho—le contó tratando de ser comprensivo—. Yo tampoco puedo entrar, bueno, a veces.

—Descuida, no me quedaron ganas para volver—dijo con ironía, provocando que Shuichi sonriera—. Discúlpeme, no me di cuenta como llegué allí. Este palacio es tan grande que me perdí—explicó.

—Ni me digas, de niño también solía perderme. Por suerte, siempre encontraba a alguien que me acompañara hasta el lugar al cual quería ir...

—¿Te han dicho que eres hermoso?—preguntó con voz seductora —. ¿Te lo han dicho?

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con la pregunta, por lo que tuvo que bajar la cabeza para que Eiri no se diera cuenta.

—Es que nunca había conocido a un hombre tan bello como tú… —Shuichi se quedó en silencio sin saber qué responder, y es que aquello le había pillado desprevenido—. ¿Estás sonrojado?

—No.

—Lo estás…

Eiri se le acercó amenazante para contemplar su rostro y verificar sus sospechas, hasta que terminó por tumbarle sobre la cama. El solo hecho de estar tan cerca de aquel extranjero provocó en Shuichi un rubor mayor. ¿Qué intentaba el rubio? Su respiración comenzó a aumentar, perdiendo el control de sus extremidades y quedando inmovilizado por el nerviosismo y el desconcierto. Lo peor es que antes de que pudiera percatarse sintió los labios del rubio sobre los suyos y, sin saber por qué, comenzó a corresponde el beso, dejando que su boca fuera invadida por la juguetona lengua de Eiri. Sin embargo, la magia del beso sólo duró unos segundos, porque Shuichi recapacitó rápidamente y aventó al rubio lejos de él.

—¡¿Qué te crees?! ¿Te volviste loco o qué?—exclamó furioso—. No vuelvas a tocarme

—Cálmate—dijo restándole importancia a lo sucedido—, sólo fue un beso.

—¿Sólo fue un beso? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre besarme?—siguió reclamando con furia, alzando aquella voz que inspiraba respeto, pero que para Eiri no significaba nada.

—No seas exagerado, no he hecho nada que pudiera dolerte. Además, no puedes negar que te gustó.

—Ni se te ocurra decir eso otra vez. Tu beso no me gustó en los más mínimo, porque besas horrible—rebatió—. Además, soy un hombre casado.

—Cállate—ordenó con tono cortante— ¿Crees que beso horrible? Es la primera vez que me dicen eso, mocoso; y, para tu información, en Roma todas las mujeres se mueren por mí y darían cualquier cosa por estar conmigo por una noche—dijo indignado—. ¿Y qué importa que estés casado? Los reyes egipcios se caracterizan por tener muchas esposas, ¿no? Dudo que importe si tienes un amante.

—¿Amante? Yo no soy tu amante ni nada parecido, no te creas. Y que te quede claro que no me gustan los hombres, eso va contra las leyes de la naturaleza.

—¿Leyes? Las leyes están hechas para romperlas—enfatizó en tono de burla—. Mi querido Faraón, tú me gustas y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para estar contigo.

Apenas terminó de hablar, Eiri salió de la habitación y caminó hasta la suya, dejando a Shuichi atónito y tocándose los labios, consternado. ¿Cómo osaba besarle? Es decir, con suerte besaba a Shesepet y habían estado juntos sólo dos veces. Pero este sujeto...

Shuichi maldijo a los dioses por ponerlo en su camino y luego, también se fue a su habitación.

Por su parte, Eiri no dejaba de pensar en lo dicho por el Faraón. Y es que eso había sido una enorme herida a su ego, pues, sinceramente, era la primera vez que alguien—ya sea hombre o mujer—había rechazado un beso suyo. Y encima Faraón había osado decirle que besaba horrible. Lo que el rubio no terminaba de entender era por qué había sido correspondido. Tal vez se había dejado llevar por la circunstancia o quien sabe… Lo malo es que su plan para conquistarle se veía fracasado, por lo que tendría que esperar y pensar en otro plan. Así que sólo podía estar seguro de una cosa: Faraón sería suyo sí o sí.

Se maldijo por no haber resistido la tentación y por ser incapaz de calmar sus hormonas, provocando que el hermoso rey no volviera a acercársele. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Continuará...

**1) Harén:** Especie de habitación en el palacio, cuya función era acoger a las princesas que el faraón tomaba como esposas, las cuales se instalaban con sus séquitos. Las mujeres aprendían distintas actividades manuales, fabricaban aceites y pelucas y pasaban allí la mayor parte del día. En el Harén muchas veces había peleas debido a la gran envidia que existía entre las mujeres.

**2) La Gran Esposa Real:** Era por lo general, la primera esposa que el faraón tomaba, mandaba por sobre todas la mujeres y era la reina absoluta del Harén.

**3) Kep:** Escuela donde los jóvenes nobles y príncipes aprendían de escribas y sabios todo tipo de materias (matemáticas, leer y escribir, etc.)

**4) Gran Visir: **Asesor del Faraón a quien se llamaba «el hombre» en contraposición al Faraón que era llamado «el dios». El Gran Visir era primer ministro, magistrado supremo, arquitecto, etc.

**5) Nubia:** Antiguo reino ubicado en una zona desértica al sur del alto Egipto. Allí, los faraones realizaron muchos templos (como Abu Simbel). Muchos príncipes de Nubia se casaron con princesas egipcias y varios faraones tomaron por esposas a princesas de Nubia. Actualmente, es un gran desierto entre el Alto Egipto y el norte de Sudán.

**6) Nemes:** Era una cubrepeluca confeccionado en tela con el que se adornaban los ía en una pieza que cubría la cabeza cayendo a ambos lados del rostro y anudado en la parte de atrás.

**7) Escriba: **Eran jóvenes sabios que ayudaban a cumplir las funciones de los nobles. Sabían leer, escribir, dibujar; literatura, historia, administración, matemáticas, leyes, etc.

**8) Titulatura:** Los Faraones al subir al trono, debían elegir cinco nombres, constituyendo la Titulatura Real. Estas titulaturas enunciaban una especie de programa sobre lo que sería el nuevo reinado. Estos nombres eran: El Nombre de Horus, El de Nebty o las Dos Damas, El de Horus de Oro, El de Nesut Bity o Rey de las dos Tierras y El de Sa Ra o Hijo de Ra. En el caso de Shuichi: El nombre de Horus " El toro es amado por Maat" se refería a que él amaba la verdad; el de Las Dos Damas "dinámico de leyes, que calma las dos tierras y aplaca a los dioses" se refería a él como el protector y rey absoluto de Egipto; el de Horus de Oro "Maat guía a Ra, Ra es el único", se refería a que es guiado por la verdad y Ra es el gran dios de Egipto; Tut es el nombre que él eligió para ser el rey de las dos tierras; y, por último, Shuichi es su nombre de nacimiento lo que le convierte en hijo de Ra y la reencarnación de Horus.

**9) Alejandría:** Ciudad de Egipto, en el delta del Nilo. Primer puerto comercial del país. Fue fundada por Alejandro Magno y se distinguió por su famosa biblioteca y por su faro, considerado una de las siete maravillas del mundo antiguo.

**10) Cetro Nejej:** Cetro que solía llevar el faraón en rituales o actos funerarios para simbolizar su derecho a ser el Rey de Egipto y su identificación funeraria con Osiris. Se trata de un símbolo de autoridad cuya función era la de conducir. También se conoce como Flagelo.

**11) Cetro Heka:** Este cetro suele ir junto con el Nejej y tiene forma de cayado. Es por tanto el símbolo del Faraón como el pastor que dirige al pueblo egipcio. Se asocia con Osiris.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola,

lamento haber tardado, pero como es una re-edición me ha costado bastante, más que escribir un fic u.u Pero estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para que cada capítulo quede decente (en comparación al original).

Agradezco a las personitas que me dejaron sus comentarios y por ellas les hago llegar este segundo capítulo.

No olviden comentar si quieren que continúe subiendo el fic =3

¡Saludos! =D

* * *

**Menfis: Capítulo II**

**By Zelden**

**Amón-Ra(1)** volvía a nacer por el este de Egipto, alumbrando el desierto que se extendía bajo él, navegando sobre su bote **Sketet(2)**. Los egipcios comenzaban a salir de sus casas rumbo a su trabajo, dándole las gracias a los dioses por el nuevo día. En la plaza ya se podía observar a los artesanos y, a orillas del Nilo, los comerciantes desembarcaban con su nueva mercancía. Poco a poco, las calles de la ciudad se llenaban de gente, niños, gritos, colores y objetos extraños, sin embargo, lejos de la ciudad—en el palacio del Faraón—una completa tranquilidad aún reinaba.

Hiro, el esclavo y mejor amigo de Faraón, llevaba casi una hora tratando de despertar a su majestad sin obtener resultados satisfactorios. Ni siquiera había obtenido un movimiento o la típica frase "un minuto más". Rendido, se sentó sobre la cama observando a Shuichi dormir. Se veía muy lindo, parecía un niño exhausto que, después de tanto correr, descansaba sobre los brazos de su madre; sus cabellos rosas caían desordenadamente sobre su frente y almohada, y la blanca sábana delineaba perfectamente su delgada figura.

Delicadamente, apartó los cabellos de su frente volviendo a fijarse en su expresión, pero con aquel suave tacto, logró que Shuichi abriera los ojos con parsimonia.

—¡Ya era hora!—exclamó— ¿Hasta cuándo piensa dormir?—preguntó cortésmente—. Amón-Ra brilla en lo alto… Debería levantarse.

—No quiero—susurró con voz somnolienta volviendo a acomodarse entre las sábanas. —Pero se le hace tarde para asistir al Kep. El profesor le regañará por llegar atrasado.

—Buen punto—exclamó levantándose a la velocidad de la luz, entrando al baño desesperadamente.

Hiro sabía muy bien como sacarlo de la cama cuando se le hacía tarde para asistir a clases, pues era sabido por todos que el joven le temía al profesor del Kep, un hombre apodado Mr. K y que se caracterizaba por sus cabellos rubios y por lo exigente que era con sus alumnos. Famosos eran los castigos de aquel profesor, ya que a menudo sus alumnos se quejaban de los golpes con una regla de metal y las amenazas con flechas, lanzas o cualquier otra cosa que tuviera a mano. Claramente, a aquel profesor no le importaría tener que regañar al mismísimo Faraón. La responsabilidad era ante todo algo muy importante para él.

Una vez vestido, tan solo con su faldín, un pectoral y la corona; Shuichi corrió raudamente hasta el lugar en el que funcionaba el Kep, pero para su mala suerte, Mr. K ya estaba dando clases e incluso Shesepet también estaba allí escribiendo sobre un **papiro(3)** mientras el profesor hablaba.

Como nada se le escapaba al sabio maestro, rápidamente se percató de la presencia de Faraón y se acercó furioso a regañarle. Lo agarró de una oreja y lo hizo entrar bajo las risas de los otros jóvenes, haciendo que Shuichi se sintiera avergonzado a pesar de tener muy claro que se lo merecía.

—Esta no es hora para llegar, Mi Faraón—le regañó frente a los demás nobles de la clase—. Que le quede claro que no se librará de mis castigos. ¿Cómo pretende gobernar Egipto con tamaña irresponsabilidad? —Shuichi sólo escuchó apenado—. Está castigado—dijo con voz determinante, haciéndole entrega de varios rollos de papiro, un punzón y tinta para escribir. Posteriormente le llevó hasta la esquina de la sala, le puso un cartel en el pecho que decía "Soy el Faraón del Egipto y llego tarde a clases" y, luego le ordenó—: va a escribir en forma **hierática(4)** "no debo llegar tarde a las clases del Kep, aunque sea el Faraón", doscientas veces. Tienes una hora y si no te alcanza el papiro vienes por más. ¡Comienza ya!

—Sí, señor—dijo sin ánimos, sentándose de cuclillas mientras apoyaba la primera hoja de papiro sobre una tablilla que el profesor le había entregado. Untó el punzón sobre la tinta y comenzó a escribir.

Mientras tanto, los jóvenes gobernadores desayunaban tranquilamente en el comedor del inmenso palacio. La servidumbre iba y venía con platos de todo tipo y los más extraños brebajes, pues Faraón había ordenado la mejor atención para los visitantes.

Tatsuha degustaba fascinado su desayuno, sin atender a la expresión preocupada que su hermano mostraba, y cuando reparó en él, le preguntó:

—¿Qué sucede, _frater_?

—No quieres saberlo—dijo en un hilo de voz, despertando la curiosidad de Tatsuha—. Besé a Faraón...

—_Quod?_ Pero ¿por qué hiciste eso?—dijo el moreno exaltado, golpeando la mesa.

—Fue un simple impulso... Aunque no puedo negar que me gusta, pero me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. —Su voz sonó algo entristecida.

—¿Y qué te dijo? Imagino que se enojó, ¿no?

—No rechazó mi beso, pero me dijo que beso horrible, que no le había gustado, etcétera.

—¿De verdad te dijo eso?—preguntó incrédulo para luego, reír a carcajadas—. Es que no puede… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

—A mi no me causa gracia—exclamó furioso y con un potente tono de voz, haciendo que Tatsuha se callara al instante—. Faraón me las va a pagar, se arrepentirá de haberme dicho eso.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—¿Qué crees? Aún sigue en pie la idea de conquistar Egipto. —Sonrió mordaz—. Y eso es lo que haré: le quitaré su preciado reino...

—¿No te parece algo apresurado?—se quejó—. Sólo llevamos un día en su palacio y ni siquiera le conocemos bien. A lo mejor sólo te dijo eso por miedo a lo que hubiese pasado después.

—Quizás, pero de todas manera estamos aquí para investigar a Egipto. Recuerda que el plan es conquistarlo.

—Lo sé, pero si te enamoras de Faraón, dudo que puedas cumplir el plan—murmuró.

—Nunca me he enamorado, Tatsuha, y tampoco lo haré. Sólo me llevará a la cama a Faraón y listo—se defendió.

—Ay, _frater_, nunca digas nunca. Nadie sabe que lo te puedo deparar el destino—dijo con cierta ironía, sonriendo vilmente.

Ya había pasado el plazo para que Faraón entregara su castigo y ahora, éste se encontraba en el pasillo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y vestido de mujer, además, traía una peluca negra y el cartelito anterior. Este era el segundo castigo que recibía de parte del profesor, pues sólo había alcanzado a escribir la dichosa frase ciento treinta y un veces.

Maldijo a Mr. K para sí mismo, perjurando que se vengaría de él en algún momento. No podía permitir que un simple profesor osara ridiculizar al mismísimo Faraón. Eso era un insulto para los dioses. Lo peor es que todos los nobles se había reído de él y ahora sentía que había perdido autoridad ante ellos. Se sentía horrible.

Sin darse cuenta, apareció frente a él ni más ni menos que el joven gobernador, quien miró a Faraón por largo rato, reparando en el delgado cuerpo que ceñía el vestido que llevaba puesto. La mirada triste del joven rey llamó la atención de Eiri, acercándose lentamente para luego toser y así, hacerse notar. Shuichi levantó la mirada, asustado, sorprendiéndose al verlo frente a él. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y, por vergüenza, bajó de nuevo la mirada.

—¿Qué sucede, majestad?—dijo con tranquilidad, pasando por alto las extravagantes prendas de muchacho—. ¿Por qué está triste?

—Por nada que te importe. Déjame en paz—pidió tajante.

—Está enojado conmigo por lo de ayer, ¿no? —Shuichi no respondió, dando pie a que el rubio se siguiera explayando—. Comprendo que esté muy enojado conmigo. Sé que no debí hacerlo y estoy muy arrepentido. ¿Qué puedo hacer para reparar lo que hice y lograr su perdón?—dijo con gentileza esperando ganarse al muchacho y enmendar su error. Su idea era hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

Shuichi se puso a pensar en qué podría serle útil aquel extranjero hasta que una idea cruzó por su cabeza. ¿Sería viable?

—¿Me ayudas a escapar?—preguntó de sopetón.

—¿Escapar?—preguntó confundido para corroborar lo que había escuchado. Shuichi asintió—. Está bien, pero siempre y cuando no siga enojado conmigo.

—De acuerdo. —Sonriendo sinceramente y agradeciendo a los dioses por haber enviado al rubio hasta ese lugar, le cogió del brazo y, apresuradamente, caminaron por los diferentes pasillos del lugar—. ¿Ves a alguien?—preguntó tras pedirle que se asomara por un corredor.

—No.

—Genial, sigamos.

—Majestad, ¿podría decirme por qué viste así?—preguntó indeciso, buscando conversar con el muchacho.

—Es que como aún soy joven, asisto al Kep, un lugar en donde estudian los niños nobles y los príncipes. Y mi profesor es muy estricto y por cualquier razón te castiga—explicó someramente, omitiendo el porqué había sido castigado.

—Comprendo—murmuró, siguiendo a Faraón hasta un lugar que le dejó atónito—. ¿Qué es todo esto?—preguntó en voz baja al ver la extensa habitación que se extendía frente a ellos.

Era un lugar cuyas paredes estaban pintadas con extrañas figuras: jeroglíficos, bajorrelieves, etc. Unas columnas gigantescas sujetaban el techo y éstas, al igual que las paredes, representaban distintas escenas de rituales y de la vida cotidiana egipcia. Eiri miró sorprendido cada rincón, pensado que—indudablemente—Egipto era la más grandiosa de las civilizaciones, no se comparaba ni siquiera con la cultura que había recibido de griegos y romanos.

Shuichi lo miró divertido, pues daba la impresión de que nunca había visto algo como todo aquello.

—¿Sorprendido?—Rió sigilosamente.

—Pues sí. Esto es impresionante. ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

—No sé, esto ya estaba cuando yo nací—explicó someramente, tomando la mano del rubio y comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

—¿Qué intenta?—dijo Eiri al ver que el joven Faraón caminaba decididamente hacia una pared.

—Llegar más rápido a mi habitación. No te asustes, sólo tomaremos un atajo.

Posicionándose frente a la pared, Shuichi movió una piedra que aparentaba estar firmemente arraigada al resto de la estructura, pero que apenas fue empujada por la mano de Faraón, accionó un mecanismo que abrió una puerta escondida. Eiri contempló sorprendido como el muro cedía y frente a ellos aparecía un extenso pasillo alumbrado por antorchas. Cuando se adentraron en él, la puerta se cerró por arte magia.

«Increíble», pensó el rubio mirando la puerta-pared que momentos antes yacía abierta, mientras Shuichi le seguía jalando del brazo hasta que llegaron a otra puerta, y tras pasar por una cortina de seda, llegaron por fin a la habitación de Faraón: un lugar muchísimo más grande que la habitación que Eiri compartía con su hermano.

Admirando extasiado la cama adornada con cortinas, Eiri recorrió con la mirada cada rincón de ese fabuloso dormitorio. Cojines y muebles ornaban el ambiente, mientras dos gruesas columnas sujetaban el techo. Había paredes pintadas con jeroglíficos y, algunas de ellas, sostenían antorchas que, en ese momento, se encontraban apagadas, pues la luz del sol entraba a través de una ventana frente a la cama que alumbraba el extenso cuarto.

—Voy a cambiarme, ya no soporto ni un minuto más este vestido—anunció Faraón sentándose sobre la cama bajo la mirada del rubio—. ¿Te importaría mirar para otro lado mientras me cambio?

—Sí, claro—respondió instantáneamente un tanto sobresaltado, pues se hallaba tan absorbido por ese maravilloso lugar que ni siquiera prestó atención a las palabras del muchacho.

Instintivamente le dio la espalda a Faraón para caminar por la habitación y así, seguir admirando hasta el más pequeño adorno, sintiéndose tan fascinado como un niño pequeño ante cada objeto que divisaban sus ojos dorados.

Shuichi aprovechó ese instante para quitarse el vestido, quedando completamente desnudo y confiando en que su amigo latino no se atrevería a voltear para mirar su cuerpo. Y pobre de él si lo hiciera, porque el rey era capaz de mandar a que le sacaran los ojos por mirón.

Cada objeto que a Eiri le parecía extraño era observado por este con detención y éxtasis, como si tratara de gravar cada detalle en su mente y poder reproducirlo después. Con ese claro instinto de curiosidad, llegó hasta la puerta principal del dormitorio en donde yacía colgado un precioso objeto, algo que el rubio pudo asimilar a un ojo delineado o a una «R» latina. Aquel objeto estaba forjado en oro y tenía incrustaciones de lapislázuli y otras piedras, convirtiéndolo en joya que, sin duda, costaría dinero.

—¿Qué es esto, Faraón?—preguntó cogiendo el objeto entre sus manos a la vez que se volteaba para mostrárselo a Shuichi.

Para su sorpresa, éste aún estaba desnudo y luchaba para ponerse un faldín, por lo que Yuki alcanzó a ver, por unos instantes, el bien formado trasero de su majestad. Shuichi volteó a verle para saber a qué se refería el rubio, pero inmediatamente su rostro se tiñó del carmín al notar la expresión complacida y llena de deleite que el gobernador le mostraba.

—¡Te dije que no voltearas!—le gritó entre enojado y avergonzado—. ¿Viste algo?—Eiri asintió en silencio, conteniéndose las ganas de reírse.

—Disculpe, Faraón, pensé que ya había terminado. Le juro que no fue mi intención—dijo tratando de exculparse y, para su suerte, Shuichi le creyó.

—¿Qué me habías preguntado? —Faraón cambió de tema olvidando rápidamente lo que recién había sucedido.

—¿Le había preguntado qué era esto?

—Ah, es el ojo vengativo de **Horus(5)**, se llama **ojo uadjat(6)**. Es un símbolo de protección—explicó con aire de sabelotodo.

—Ya veo, podría darme clases sobre su cultura: me vendrían bien.

—Por supuesto, pero a cambio tú deberías enseñarme cultura romana.

—Claro, sería interesante. —Shuichi le sonrió.

—¿Puedes dejar de ser tan formal conmigo? No hay problema si me tratas de «tú», llámame Shuichi—pidió, pero luego agregó—: no me agrada que me traten con tanto respeto y formalidad. Además, por algo me pusieron un nombre.

—Está bien, Shuichi, pero a cambio dime Yuki. —Shuichi asintió tranquilamente, sonriéndole de forma sincera, para luego ir hacia su cama y así terminar de arreglarse.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del palacio, Tatsuha se hallaba en su habitación con Ryuichi, conversando animadamente y riendo a cada tanto. Ambos estaban sentados sobre la cama hablando de lo que había pasado en sus vidas tras la última vez que se vieron, en aquel mercado en Arabia. Por supuesto, el egipcio era el que más hablaba y Tatsuha sólo se dedicaba a mirar atentamente cada gesto que Ryuichi realizaba, cautivándose con sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes, aquellos que con una sola mirada le hacían estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Durante varios minutos el joven romano estuvo pensando en cómo confesarle sus sentimientos al «amor de su vida», pero no haya ninguna forma sutil que le convenciera. ¿Cómo decirle que lo amaba locamente sin asustarlo?

—Nunca pensé que volvería a ver, no da—exclamó Ryuichi en tono infantil.

—Ni yo, no podía creerlo cuando mi hermano me dijo que vendríamos a Egipto. Pero, inmediatamente, pensé en la posibilidad de volver a verte aunque no sabía cómo encontrarte: debiste decirme que eras el consejero de Faraón—le regañó.

—Pero es que no creí que fuera necesario. Además, ya no importa, porque Kumagoro y yo tenemos un amigo para jugar. Jugarás con nosotros, ¿verdad?

—¿Jugar?—preguntó para confirmar lo que había escuchado, pues creyó que sus oídos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Ryuichi asintió.

«¡Ryuichi me está invitando a jugar! ¿Qué tipo de juegos serán? Bueno, no importa, soy tan feliz en este momento que puedo _mori in pace_», pensó, dejándose llevar por sus emociones y olvidando por completo que el egipcio esperaba su respuesta. Estaba demasiado entretenido y ocupado imaginando las cientos de miles de cosas que podrían hacer juntos.

—¡Respóndeme, Tatsuha!—le regañó, tirándole a Kumagoro a la cara—. ¿Jugarás con nosotros?

—¡Claro, _amore_!—exclamó emocionado.

—¿_Amore_?

—¿Eh? Ah, quise decir Ryuichi—explicó torpemente riendo de vergüenza, pues acababa de llamarlo «amor». El egipcio le sonrió sin darle importancia, para luego coger a su conejito y comenzar a pensar en un juego.

Lejos de Egipto, en las vastas tierras latinas, cierto rubio se hallaba en su casa aprovechando de descansar ante la ausencia de los gobernadores. Sentado en un camastro y bebiendo una copa de vino, miraba expectante al hombre de cabellos negros, delgado y alto, ataviado con una toga blanca.

—¿Hemos recibido noticias de Egipto?—preguntó evidentemente interesado y ansioso, jugando con la copa entre sus manos. Habían pasado varias semanas desde que el barco que llevaba a los hermanos a Egipto, había zarpado del puerto, y el no tener noticias de ellos, le tenía muy preocupado.

—No, señor Seguchi. Aún no hay noticias sobre los gobernadores y la tripulación. —Tohma suspiró sonoramente.

—Sakano, apenas te llegue alguna información sobre ellos, avísame inmediatamente—exigió—. Estoy algo preocupado, inquieto.

—No se preocupe, señor—respondió diligentemente—: yo me encargaré de mantenerle informado.

—Eso espero, Sakano. Ahora retírate.

Sakano hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del lugar sin decir nada más, dejando al rubio sumido en sus propios pensamientos. La idea de la invasión a Egipto le resultaba tan atractiva que su cuerpo ardía por el deseo de llevarla a cabo y hacía que su corazón latiera de excitación.

—Me encargaré de preparar todo para la invasión cuando tú digas…, Eiri—pensó en voz alta, dejando que una perversa sonrisa adornara su níveo rostro.

El joven Faraón terminaba de arreglarse bajo la atenta y seductora mirada del rubio. En ningún momento, Eiri había quitado su vista de él y descaradamente le dirigía miradas lujuriosas cada vez que contemplaba su rostro. No perdió de vista ningún movimiento y su mente se encargó de memorizar cada uno de ellos.

Incomodado por esa atenta mirada dorada, Shuichi terminó rápidamente de acicalarse y, tras ello, se sentó a un lado del rubio para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Tus ojos son hermosos—susurró Faraón.

—Para mí no tienen nada de hermosos—dijo cortante y frío—: no me gustan—sentenció.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen de malo?

—Ellos nada, el problema soy yo. Si supieras lo que he hecho, quizás ni te acercarías a mí.

—No entiendo, Yuki. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Tan malo fue aquello que hiciste?—indagó curioso, sin exaltarse.

—No me gusta hablar de eso—dijo cortante, tratando de controlarse y de mantener la calma, pues era un tema delicado para él.

—Pero quiero saber—exigió, alzando levemente la voz.

—¡Que no! No es asunto tuyo, así que olvida lo que dije. —Dando por terminada la conversación, Eiri se levantó un tanto enojado dispuesto a irse de ahí. Quería evitar a toda costa esa conversación incómoda e indeseada, pero… Shuichi detuvo sus intenciones.

—No te vayas—pidió, apresando el brazo del rubio con su mano derecha.

Shuichi se levantó de la cama suavemente, sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se acercó al rubio y le abrazó por la espalda, pero éste se volteó para quedar frente a él, acabando con el tímido abrazo de Faraón.

El silencio reinó en la atmósfera de aquella habitación. Sólo estuvieron mirándose por varios segundos hasta que las manos del gobernador se posaron en el blanco nemes que Shuichi traía. Lo quitó suavemente para dejar al descubierto los sedosos y rosados cabellos de Faraón, acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos para depositar un suave beso en su frente.

Faraón sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago, uno intenso, algo que nunca había sentido. Su corazón se aceleró y sintió su cuerpo estremecer como si un escalofrío le hubiera recorrido de pies a cabeza. Se sintió confundido y su mente quedó en blanco. Estaba paralizado.

Mirando fijamente al joven rey, Eiri supo que era su oportunidad para dar un paso más. Deseaba probar esos labios otra vez, esos labios dulces y prohibidos. Ya había olvidado lo que le pasó aquella vez que se besaron, ya ni siquiera le importaba que Shuichi pensara que sus besos eran horribles, porque Eiri sólo podía desear probarlos una y otra vez. Se había vuelto adicto a Shuichi y no supo en qué momento había sucedido.

Lo cierto es que Faraón también había sido poseído por una imperiosa necesidad de arrojarse a esos fornidos brazos y de probar una vez más el exquisito sabor de los delgados labios de Yuki. No podía contenerse y tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Era una fuerza mucha más poderosa que su propia voluntad. Se sentía atraído por esos ojos dorados, por esa piel blanca que contrastaba con la morena propia, por esos cabellos amarillos como los rayos de Ra, por ese cuerpo finamente cultivado a través de tantas batallas. Deseó estar junto a Yuki para toda la eternidad, pero sabía que eso no podía suceder: eran rivales, en el fondo; pero también, sus leyes prohibían una relación como esa. Pero ¿qué importaba la condena social y la de los dioses mismos?

Sin pensarlo más, Shuichi se abalanzó sobre Eiri y atrapó sus labios, dejando al rubio sorprendido con aquel inesperado actuar, pero al mismo tiempo, agradecido por él. Sin dudarlo correspondió aquel tímido beso y lo hizo más apasionado, olvidando los prejuicios y sus actuales circunstancias. Nada importaba en ese momento, sólo eran dos cuerpos disfrutando del placer de un beso. Sus lenguas se rozaron y sus cuerpos fueron fundiéndose lentamente…

Para mala suerte de ambos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando ver la delgada figura de una mujer. Shuichi y Eiri se asustaron por el estruendo y se separaron inmediatamente.

Shesepet, ataviada con un traje blanco y trayendo una peluca, les observaba desconcertada y dolida. Su rostro expresó la tristeza que sentía en ese momento y deseó pensar que lo que había visto no era cierto. Deseó escuchar de los labios de su amado Faraón que entre eso hombre y él no había nada. Se sintió tan herida, tan confundida, que al ver que ninguno de los hombres era capaz de darle explicaciones, prefirió correr lejos de ahí.

—Déjala, se le pasará—dijo el rubio, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado tras la salida de la mujer. Yuki quiso retener a Shuichi, quería evitar que saliera tras su esposa—. Comprendo que sea tu mujer, pero no sacas nada con tratar de explicarle ahora. Es mejor dejarla sola por un momento.

Shuichi permaneció en completo silencio ante las recomendaciones del rubio, pues se hallaba ensimismado, sorprendido. ¿Qué le diría a su esposa cuando tuviera que aclarar aquello? ¿Cómo le explicaría que sentía algo especial por Yuki? Suspiró apesadumbrado y haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias del romano, salió de la habitación casi corriendo, escapando. Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, pero también necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos. Tenía tantas dudas que le atormentaban que se sintió superado por ellas y pensó que había llegado a un lugar sin salida.

Guiado por **Maat(7)**, llegó a l templo de palacio y se acercó al altar. Sus pasos eran dudosos, pero su alma se fue sintiendo más tranquila con cada paso que daba. Una vez que se arrodilló frente al altar, cerró los ojos y le pidió a los dioses:

Oh, Amón-Ra, padre de los dioses,

Oh, Hathor, madre los dioses.

Maat, tú que me guías por el buen camino.

Y a todos los dioses os digo:

Apiádense de esta alma perdida,

Ayúdenme a aclarar mis dudas,

Guíenme por el camino correcto

Y corríjanme si me equivoco.

Como hijo y representante de ustedes les pido:

Despejen mi corazón y ayúdenme a comprender mis sentimientos,

Díganme si él es el hombre correcto.

Os ruego que no estorbe mi camino,

Que no arruine mis planes,

Y os concédanme su favor si realmente me enamoro de él.

Continuará...

* * *

**1) Amón-Ra:** Es el dios del sol según los egipcios. Al principio, Amón era el dios del aire, pero, posteriormente, se le atribuyó al dios sol, Ra. Los egipcios creían que Amón-Ra era tragado por la diosa Nut, diosa del cielo, al anochecer y a la mañana siguiente lo devolvía a la vida. Así también, creían que todas las noches peleaba con la serpiente del caos, Apep, y que el día en que ésta derrotara a Ra sería el fin del mundo.

**2) Sketet:** Según los egipcios, Ra navegaba por los cielos en un bote llevando consigo al sol. Este bote se conoce como Sketet.

**3) Papiro:** Papel que los egipcios utilizaban para escribir. Estaba hecho a base de la planta del mismo nombre, la cual crece en las riberas del Nilo. Los papiros eran escritos por una sola cara y enrollados para evitar que se rompieran.

**4) Hierática:** Los jeroglíficos tenían tres formas de escribirse. La primera eran los jeroglíficos completos, los cuales eran muy demorosos de hacer. Es por eso que los escribas, para ahorrar tiempo, simplificaron los jeroglíficos y a esto le llamaron hierática. Por último, para escribir más rápido, simplificaron la escritura hierática y la llamaron demótica.

**5) Horus:** Dios egipcio adorado como símbolo solar y celestial. Se le representaba en figura de halcón o como hombre con cabeza de halcón, cuyos ojos eran el sol y la luna. Es el dios de la aurora y el vengador de su padre Osiris. Su victoria sobre las tinieblas es uno de los más poderosos arquetipos de la humanidad.

**6) Ojo uadjet:** Se creía que este artefacto protegía todo lo que estaba detrás de él. Representaba el ojo vengativo de Ra y Horus.

**7) Maat:** Diosa intelectual. Su cabeza estaba tocada por una pluma de avestruz, símbolo del equilibrio cósmico, de la justicia y de las acciones que aseguran la justa marcha del mundo. Maat indica al faraón el camino de equidad que debería seguir para ser un hombre justo. Era la diosa de jueces y visires.

* * *

**Deidara kirkland uchiha:** Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi ^^ Gracias por leer.

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00: **Hola, que bueno que te ha gustado ^^ Ya veremos eso, aunque no sé de dónde sacaste lo del plan macabro xD Gracias por leer.


End file.
